Halloween with candies and coffee lovers
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Was it him, or those eyes... had some hidden, golden glint, that was mischievously enticing? Obviously all about my OTP, Tyki x Allen, plus hint of Lavi x Kanda.


**Halloween with Candies and Coffee Lovers**

_Summary: _Was it him, or those eyes... had some hidden, golden glint, that was mischievously enticing? Obviously all about my OTP, Tyki x Allen, plus a vague Lavi x Kanda.

§*§*§*§

'No...! Ehy! Lavi! Kanda!! Wait a second--!!'

Allen was absolutely tired about this.

-I mean... why me? Why me, of all people??- he mentally sighed, running after the two 7-year-olds.

His best friend Lenalee and her brother Komui had to stay at work, the girl at the 'Dark Innocence' pub and her elder brother at his research centre.

So, both asked Allen to look after their younger brother Kanda and his friend Lavi.

It wasn't the fact about taking care of the two because the 18-year-old boy really loved them to no end... even if the little Japanese boy was rather sour for a kid, to be truthful...

Anyway, the problem was, it was Halloween.

And, taking care of the two on this particular day, meant bringing them around for the infamous 'Trick or Treat?' trip around the building, and also around the closest streets.

'But I could not tell them to stay home on a day like this... right...?' the white-haired boy mumbled under his breath, after having both his troublesome little friends secured in his hands by the collar of their clothes.

Fortunately, when the Lee brothers came at his apartment, both the children had their costumes for the event on, so he didn't have to run after them for the dressing session too.

Nevertheless, spinning around and up and down his apartment block wasn't that enjoyable at all.

-------

Lavi ran and ran like he was running for his life.

He was the typical naughty and energetic kid, and he wanted to make Allen run after him for the rest of the evening, so that maybe he would be so tired in the end to let Kanda and him jump on the couch and/or the bed when they would be back at his apartment... maybe.

The little red head was putting much effort into it, because he knew that his older friend looked weak, but wasn't at all. Actually, he had strong limbs and a rather high stamina.

Was it because of the strange round sweet thinghy he was always eating, with that pasty, nice smelling sauce... how was it called... ah yes, mitarashi dango?

Putting the thought aside since he couldn't really find a reason that didn't involve Allen's endless pit of a stomach and his sweet tooth, Lavi turned his head to look at Kanda.

His friend was incredibly funny, even if he scowled and pouted very often... but he had to be careful not to say aloud that the other pouted, or Kanda would get angry.

'Samurai don't pout!' he always stated, eyes sending daggers and proud nose high.

The little Japanese kid was Lenalee and Komui's step brother, son of the second husband of their mother, who married again after her first mate died of a very strange named illness Lavi didn't really remember.

Incredibly, and much to the red head's happiness, both the elder brother and sister welcomed their new sibling with all the love human beings could manage to feel and give.

Even if Kanda was kind of a bad boy, both in attitude and behaviour...

'Kanda! Com'on! Move your bottom or Allen will catch us!'

'Baka usagi. I can't run faster that this... and it is called _ass_. _Ass_!' the Japanese boy emphasised twice, coming to a stop.

'Aww! Yuu-chan's said nasty words!'

'Don't call me by my first name!'

Lavi pouted, but stubbornly kept pestering his best friend, bouncing like a little red Easter bunny (even if he was dressed as a _black_ rabbit, actually, with plushie ears and all).

'Please, Yuu-chan! If Allen gets tired, maybe we'll manage to fool him and jump on the bed and snoop around his apartment! Pleeeaaaase??' he drawled, keeping Kanda's face towards his by tugging slightly his ear tails with tiny, gloved hands.

Kanda grumbled. Why was he the only child around that didn't act... _childish_??

-Aw, this baka usagi is getting to me I fear. I think nonsense-

----------

He still had to understand why he said 'yes' to his self-proclaimed best friend to spend Halloween going around houses and apartments and ask for candies.

Why couldn't they simply buy them at some candy store?

'But, where is the fun about doing that?' Lavi had answered, shocked, when he asked that afternoon.

Good Buddah, if he wasn't so.... _Lavi-ish_.

'Keep your hands to your self, usagi. And, I don't care about the moyashi's apartment. Beside, his bedroom's full of creepy stuff. Better behave, maybe he's some... doctor Jekil and Mr. Hyde guy, you know...' he reasoned, much to Lavi's amusement.

'Ahah! Yuu-chan's scared! I knew we shouldn't have watched that movie yesterday!'

'Who said I'm---?!' Kanda didn't manage to finish his sentence because the red head took him by the hand and started running again.

After he realised what was going on his cheeks were dusted in pink.

He still had to get used to the other's open and extrovert character... and his hands... were always warm and gentle towards him. Even gentler than Lenalee's when she brushed his hair in the morning (he was absolutely sure she had a fetish for long hair)....

'Come on, let's go' Lavi said turning to his friend once again, with the cutest smile ever. 'Allen's at our heel again now! The guy got hidden pizzazz, I tell ya!'

-------

Tyki felt like sighing himself until he spat his lungs. Why him?

His brother Sheryl was busy with some agreement for a merger between his well-known Casino and another one that was located somewhere in the outskirts, so he had to leave his poor, sweet daughter alone on the funniest celebration of the whole year, as his elder brother had put it...

... ending with Road, Tyki's niece, staying at her uncles' for the event.

They had already finished their stroll along the street, since Tyki's charming smile and talk managed to provide her such a loot, she didn't feel like going around anymore afterwards.

Now she knew why her uncle was a lawyer...

-------

The problem for Tyki was, he had thought about meeting some other girl than his niece... and his 'Trick or Treat?' would have been lots more of fun...

Ohhh well. Next time, next time.

He turned to Road and watched her as she counted all the candies and divided them.

The Portuguese man knew he didn't really mind, after all.

'Tykiiii' the girl drawled, a lollipop in her mouth and went beside her uncle on the couch, where he was reading a fashion magazine.

No one would tell, but he actually had a penchant for up to-date, natty clothes, especially when they had some antique, elegant touch. How lovely those suits of the nineteenth century were..! He wished he had one...

'Stop daydreaming, Tyki-pon!' she scolded him, much to his displeasure.

'Please Road, don't remind me of my father when there's no need... you know that I dislike being called like that'

'Stop drooling over clothes and I'll stop calling u that! Eat this, eat this!' and she put a blue lollipop in his mouth without much ceremonies.

He looked surprised at first, then tasted the treat a little.

'Mh... what taste is this?' he asked after taking the lollipop out of his mouth and studing its electric shade of blue.

'Dunno... blueberry, maybe?' she tried, before going back to the candies on the coffee table and taking some jelly beans with a satisfied grin.

Tyki shrugged and plugged the lollipop back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

'I hope next year dad won't be busy, so we'll have an Halloween party all together' the girl said, toying with the envelop of a dark red candy.

'Maybe with both uncle and daddy smiling at the girls I'll have even more candies...?'

Tyki smirked and chuckled.

'I don't think that'll be feasible, Road'

She turned to him, a puzzled look on her pretty face.

'Why?'

'Cyril would scare the girls away with that creepy smile of his', he explained while smiling and flicking through the pages of his magazine.

-------

It seemed that finally Lavi and Kanda had decided to stop running and ask the Halloween famous question at the inhabitants of the last floor of Allen's apartment block.

The kids went on the right, and knocked on the first door that looked towards the staircase.

The British boy sighed in relief.

'Trick or treat??'

-At least I can catch my breath and relax a little now...-

'Oh, some other _meninos_... A black bunny and... a samurai? Nice and original. Here are your treats'

He didn't expect, actually, that his breath would have been caught by someone else than himself.

Actually, when Allen looked up from his half-bent state (his gaze was lowered while he was inhaling life back to his lungs, hands on his knees), he froze, breath caught and eyes wide.

The English boy was so struck he forgot about one of the numerous gentleman's rules: do not gape since it is considered not polite.

-Who-the-heck-is-_he_????- was the first thought that ran through his mind, eyes still locked on the stranger that had just appeared.

Allen swiftly recomposed himself, straightening his back and shoulders and studied the man who was now bent down, giving Lavi and Kanda some sweets and chocolate treats.

'Tykiii! Who is that hot head of white hair? That's an über sexy friend!' exclaimed a girl with blue spiked hair while coming to the door, looking at Allen straight in the eyes.

He looked puzzled, his cheeks warming up. What was he supposed to answer to that?

Tyki shook his head and stood up again.

'Road, you shouldn't molest...' the man started, turning his head towards said 'hot head of white hair'.

Grey met dark brown.

'... strangers' he finished in a lower tone, eyes widened a little.

Surely he looked out of the ordinary with his aristocratic features and charming demeanour, but this boy, Tyki decided, was _above_ average.

Silence settled for a few seconds, before Allen broke it.

He bowed slightly, dusky pink colouring his cheeks.

'Ehm, I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you both'

'Haaaaa-i Allen! I'm Road!' the girl chirped, and went out the apartment completely to flung herself at the boy. Luckily she wasn't tall enough or he was sure, she would have tried something... nasty.

'My name's Tyki. Nice to meet you, Allen. And, sorry for the pest there' the Portuguese man nicely smiled, shaking the boy's gloved hand in his.

'Oh, it's no problem and... the pleasure's all mine' the white head answered in a lower voice, rose colour still staining his visage.

'Hi Road and Tyki! I'm Lavi! And the grumpy boy over here is Kanda' Lavi said with his big, happy grin, while Kanda 'tche'-ed him.

'Nice to meet you too' Tyki nodded to them, finding the two little boys rather endearing. They looked peculiar.

'I was wondering... how about you kids helping my niece with the sweets? She has too much of a sweet tooth and a great quantity of candies, so you can have more than those. And...' his gaze moved from the boys to Allen, and his smile became even more engaging than before '... I don't really like drinking coffee alone'

The British boy felt struck again.

Was it him, or those eyes... had some hidden, golden glint, that was mischievously enticing?

'Well... I suppose we can help each other greatly. I don't like drinking coffee alone either' he stated with his best poker face and a charming smile.

Tyki smiled too and stepped aside, letting his new friends and his niece in.

Allen went over the threshold after the kids, casting a meaningful glance at the man who was leaning on the door frame with thrilled, lively eyes.


End file.
